


Heating Up

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after Bill, Saul, and Laura get together for the first time, Saul finds Laura hot in Bill's quarters during an air conditioning outage on Galactica. (Written for the BSG kink prompt 'Saul/Laura, too hot for clothes.' (Implied B/S and B/S/L)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heating Up

“Gods damn it, Bill, it’s hotter than Zeus’ balls on this ship,” Saul bellowed as he barreled into the admiral’s quarters, unbuttoning the last fastener on his tunic. He slammed the hatch and threw the offending wool garment at his best friend’s desk chair without looking up from undoing his pants.

“He’s below deck with Tyrol overseeing the cooling system repairs.”

Saul looked up at the unexpected feminine voice that he immediately knew belonged to Laura Roslin,

He rolled his eyes and did up his pants, casting only a momentary glance at his jacket before deciding Galactica’s jungle-like climate relieved him from the requirement of being in full uniform for the president. 

That and the fact that two nights ago he’d frakked Bill in the ass while the CO slammed his cock into Roslin so hard she’d screamed to the Gods for mercy before coming so loud the security detail banged on the hatch.

He moved toward the couch, trying not to be overly disappointed about missing Bill for a quick frak between shifts if it meant air might be flowing through the old bucket by the end of the day. 

“You’ve gotta be frakking kidding me,” he breathed as he entered the living room.

Laura Roslin had made herself an office on Bill’s couch, files splayed on the coffee table and the cushion beside her, her glasses perched firmly on the bridge of her nose. Her back was ramrod straight and she looked to be deeply engrossed in the report in her hands.

She was wearing nothing but a black bra and matching underwear.

Saul stood rooted in place as his one eye surveyed the curve of her pale hips, the crater between her shapely breasts and those long frakking legs Bill liked to yammer on about.

His cock gave an involuntary twitch.

She looked up from the papers and flashed him her politician’s smile.

“Colonel,” she said coolly, arching her back just a bit straighter as if she were chairing a quorum meeting rather than sitting almost naked on the admiral’s couch.

Saul swallowed hard and managed a nod.

Until two days ago he’d never imagined sex with Laura Roslin. He’d almost choked on his algae coffee when Bill suggested a threesome with the president. Bill had laughed, reminded him it was “just Laura,” and given him that look that had been melting Saul’s defenses for forty years.

The sex was good. Great even, but the president had focused mostly on Bill and Saul focused mostly on Bill and Saul hadn’t really given much thought to whether it would happen again. He certainly hadn’t given any thought to frakking Roslin without Bill in between them.

Until now.

“You’re staring, Saul.”

Saul started at the sound of Roslin’s silky voice and immediately jerked his eye up from those luscious legs back to her face.

“Sorry, Madame President.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him over her glasses, her eyes shining with amusement.

He felt his cock strain against his pants and chanced a quick look down to see how obvious his arousal had become.

“I’m sorry you missed Bill. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Saul looked back up at the slight purr in the president’s voice. Her green eyes had turned to grey and he could see her nipples hardening through her bra. 

And she was staring right at the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

He thought for just a split second about what Bill would think but Laura was already off the couch and unfastening his zipper and all rational thought went out the window when she started palming his cock through his boxers.

He stepped out of his pants and she pulled his tanks over his head, scratching his back with her nails in her haste to get them off. She pulled him back over to the couch and knocked aside her neat piles to lie down on her back, lift her hips, and slide her underwear off. Her bra hit the floor right behind them.

“I want you to frak me, Saul. Hard and fast,” she ordered as she spread her legs and ran a finger through her folds.

Saul had to remind himself to close his mouth. No wonder Bill was so enamored with this woman.

He settled between her legs and gently added his own fingers to her folds. He’d watched Bill get her worked up for almost twenty minutes before she was ready the other night so he was shocked to find her sopping wet.

He looked up at her and she reddened a bit before letting out a nervous giggle.

“Let me guess? He got you started and then got called down to the deck before finishing the job?”

She nodded and started to explain.

“Yes, but, Saul…”

He cut her off by plunging two fingers inside and placing another directly on her clit, drawing a sharp gasp.

“Guess it’s good for you he’s got an XO to finish the job,” he growled, suddenly even harder at the thought of picking up where Bill left off.

She hummed and closed her eyes, focusing on his ministrations. It was just a few minutes before she was groaning desperately.

“Frak me, Saul. Please,” she begged and he almost lost it right then at her uncharacteristic softness.

He positioned himself and entered her slowly. She clenched around him and when he was all the way in she wrapped her long legs around him.

He started to thrust slowly and she bucked her hips, urging him to go faster.

“It’s gonna be quick,” he warned. His balls were already so tight he could barely keep a rhythm.

“Oh, thank Gods,” she muttered in response. Her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her clit furiously.

When she came she screamed his name and tightened around him hard, her whole body shaking with the force of her orgasm. Saul followed with a load grunt and a final harsh thrust into her body.

Laura writhed, mewing softly, longer than any woman he’d ever seen and he was about to get concerned when she stilled, moved over a bit, and pulled him down next to her.

Their eyes met, she burst into giggles, and he followed shortly after. They clung to each other, their sweaty bodies sticking together, until finally Saul found his voice.

“Gods, woman, would you’ve frakked any man who came through that door?”

Laura giggled before reaching up and cupping his cheek. She stroked his face for a moment before drawing him down for a deep, sensual kiss.

Saul had been glad she hadn’t needed or wanted foreplay. He figured Bill wouldn’t mind him frakking her but kissing seemed a step too far and he’d been glad she hadn’t initiated it.

Until she did. 

It felt just as right as kissing Bill did the first time.

Saul groaned into her mouth at the thought and Laura pulled away with a smile, one of her real ones he’d only ever watched Bill or Lee recieve.

“No, Saul,” she assured him seriously, “you and Bill are it for me.”

She was kissing him again before he could fully process that thought and they were so involved with their make out session they failed to hear the hatch open and slam.

“Frakking hell,” Bill’s voice boomed over them. 

They broke the kiss and Laura rolled sensually on her side toward him, exposing her breasts, her cum covered thighs, and Saul’s limp cock still resting between them.

Saul watched Bill’s eyes widen and he knew then that this, whatever this was, was by no means a one time thing. 

Bill flashed a grin and ran a finger over Laura’s bare shoulder, across her chest, and up Saul’s neck and cheek. 

“If I’d known this was all it took I’d have turned the old girl’s cooler off a long frakking time ago.”


End file.
